1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to a camera module capable of producing a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, digital camera modules have entered widespread use. However, such camera modules can only capture a two-dimensional image of an object.
People can perceive objects as three-dimensional because their eyes are separated by a distance, this leads to binocular parallax viewing objects.
In order to reproduce this effect using technology, two lens units should be provided to pick up two images of the same object from different directions to create binocular parallax effect. Typically, the two lens units are fixedly positioned in the camera, such that the viewpoint of the two lens units cannot be changed unless the camera is moved. Thus, it is inconvenient to use the camera module to achieve a three-dimensional image.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.